1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of assault weapons and other projectiles suitable for penetration of both armored and unarmored targets such as military vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
From the days of sword and shield to the present, the history of warfare has been a competition between assault weapons and armor. As more powerful and sophisticated projectiles have been created, armor systems have begun to employ reinforced plastics, ceramics and even strategically placed empty space in addition to or in lieu of conventional metallic armor. See, e.g., Browne, "Plastics and Ceramics Replace Steel as the Sinews of War" New York Times, July 18, 1989--p. Cl, 11.
Anti-armor projectiles can be classified in three general categories: those employing solid penetrators, usually driven by mass/velocity consideration (HEP--high energy penetrator); those employing shaped charges to generate a high velocity rod formed by the explosive collapse of a metallic cone for penetration (HEAT--high explosive anti-tank) and those employing a different shaped explosive charge to promote spalling on the inside of the armor (HESH--high explosive squash head). A subcategory of the solid penetrators also exists whereby incendiary materials are placed in combination with the penetrator to burn during penetration and after breaching the armor. These weapons are generally dependent upon achieving their penetrating and explosive effects more or less instantaneously with impact with the target. However, the need is apparent for more persistent weapons which are capable of penetrating armor of great thickness and/or novel designs to inactivate targets by combustion, chemical agents or the like. See, e.g., Fialka, "The Long Search For a Better Bazooka Frustrates Military," The Wall Street Journal, May 2, 1989--p, 1 col 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,372 discloses a solid combustible cutter for underwater or land use having legs and flange portions (45) adapted for attachment by any suitable means, e.g. such as stud gun connectors, underwater adhesive means, magnetic feet or screw connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,952 discloses an underwater cutting or penetrating device using an explosively driven member, having magnetic attachment means for the apparatus driving the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,636 discloses a solid combustible underwater torch having work clamping means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,846 discloses an armor piercing incendiary projectile. Upon impact, the incendiary burns the armor to allow the projectile to penetrate more easily. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,303 discloses a support for a plurality of self-consuming thermal lances for simultaneously burning openings in building walls or the like.
However, none of these patents disclose a launchable device which can fasten itself temporarily to a target upon impact and remain attached for a time sufficient to penetrate the target by non-explosive means.